Sasusaku vs Itasaku amor en el instituto
by camypower
Summary: Sakura conoce a dos chicos y su corazón de divide en tres(?) ya que mas tarde se encontrara con un rubio de ojos azules muy especial y con los tres muchos problemas :P
1. Chapter 1

**E**lla tenia que asistir a su primer día de clases pero se quedo dormida y cuando escucho que su madre la llamaba rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se dirijio al armario saco su uniforme y se lo puso (un chaleco gris al igual que la pollera que le quedaba un poco corta) luego peino su cabello y lavo sus dientes y se dirijio al instituto-KYA! ni aunque corra llegare temprano (mas tarde en la entrada principal del instituto) Quien sera ese chico tan guapo O/O ho no viene hacia mi que hago que hago-Oye tu quítate de mi camino! (el chico tan guapo de ojos negros al igual que su cabello un poco azulado y un poco corto termino siendo un baka ella se hizo a un lado y el paso con muchas chicas por de tras se notaba que era popular)-y tu quien te crees para hablarle de esa forma a las personas?!el peliazul para de forma repentina y se quita sus lentes dando media vuelta-perdona?-si eso lo que escuchas-el se dirije haci ella y la toma por los hombros inclinándose para darle un beso-SUELTALA!-dijo una voz y de pronto alguien empuja al peliazul-que estas haciendo idiota?-dijo el chico sentado en el suelo y no por que queria XD- no te dejare hacer lo que quieras y menos con ella- te volviste loco Itachi?-reclama el peliazul mientras se levanta del suelo muy enojado por lo que havia probocado su hermano mayor.


	2. cap 2 completo

Sakura se quedo quieta tocando sus labios itachi abrazo a sakura y sasuke los miraba imprecionado o_O- Itachi por que la defiendes tanto a caso es tu novia? No no creo si tu no puedes tener una pareja solo te acuestas con chicas por divercion jajaja-callate! No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera y menos tu,bamonos Sakura te acompa o,a y por cierto el uniforme te queda muy bien-el chico sonrrie- Es verdad?-Que? ^^ - lo que dijo sasuke T.T-dice la pelirosa un poco apenada por lo que paso ya que le tomo mucho cari o al mayor de los Uchiha.

...**FLASH BACK**...  
Sakura caminaba por una plaza lellendo un manga muy distraida y por otro lado un chico benia a ella escuchando musica (no hace falta que diga que estaba distraido ¿no?) los dos chocaron y el se tocaba la cabeza dando señal de que le avia dolido y mucho por otro lado sus cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo- Argg por que no te fijas por donde caminas idio...-para cundo al levantar la cabeza ve a una hermosa pelirosa con unas lagrimas por brotar de sus ojos tan tiernos y de un color rosa intenso- ciento mucho la proxima vez tendre mas cuidado gomen-dice ella mientras se seca las lagrimas pero al mirarlo vuelven a caer- No te preocupes fue mi culpa :) te ayudo a juntar tus cosas-gracias- no hay de que- el pelinegro limpia las larimas de ella un poco rojo- bueno tengo que ir a anotarme en el instituto-te acompaño yo hace varios años que hacisto a ella-gracias eres muy amable- ^^ como Te llamas?- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-el mio es Itachi Uchiha-hablaban de camino al instituto- es un muy lindo nombre ^^ - tu crees-claro por que no lo seria jaja- bueno ya emos llegado y como hoy es viernes tienes que venir el lunes a las 7:20 todos llegan aqui a esas hs suerte saku-san- -san?- hai no te molesta que te diga de esa manera verdad- no claro que no o/o adios- adios SA-KUUU-SAN- dijo el chigo guiñandole un ojo  
...**FIN FLASH BACK**...  
Bueno... a decir verdad no del todo como te explico? emm antes yo lo hacia por que era un niño al que no le importaba nada hasta que te vi...- Entonces es verdad :( - saku-san creeme -dijo el pelinegro con unos ojos tan tiernos y una mirada que era imposible decirle que no-Itachi mira yo no tengo razonea para jusgarte y no me tienes que dar explicasio...- Itachi agarra a sakura segun el a Saku-san y le da un beso al que ella corresponde luego se separan por falta de aire- por que has echo eso Itachi o/o?-Desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y es un poco raro decirlo pero me di cuenta de que te amo Saku-san-La cara de sakura empezo a tomar color de un rojo intenso- Itachi-kun yo yo...no se que decir creo que yo siento lo m- trr trrr- es la campana tenemos que entrar a y te falto "ismo" jaja- el le roba un beso y la agarra de la mano unos minutos mas tarde llegan al salon-  
Se dan cuenta de que llegan tarde y mucho mas que yo dice el peliplatiado-Lo sentimos-bien tome haciento.

sakura se sienta al frente de SASUKE :3 , mientras que Itachi frente a ella-bien Para los que no me conocen soy Kakashi Hatake su sensei en todas las materias,como siempre y...- un chico rubio levanta la mano- y ahora que Naruto...?-sensei como hoy no vino gaara me dijo que les diga a todos que hoy a la noche hay una fiesta de disfraces en su casa y que especial mente todos los de esta clase estan imvitados eso es todo-que interezante Naruto muchas gracias ahora Sientate y deja de interrumpir mis clases!-ok ok- bueno como les decia atras de los cuadernos que les voy a repartir tienen los horarios pero primero tengo que tomar lista, Ino...-precente-shikamaru...-aqui-Temari...-aqui... bla bla bla (estan casi todos) y por ultimo emm a Sakura Haruno.-precente-bien estan todos menos Gaara, Sakura ben reparte estos cuadernos-la pelirosa reparte los libros menos dos uno era el de ella y el otro para Sasuke naruto quien estaba sentado frente a Itachi sin querer hizo que sakura callera pero el menor de los Uchiha la atrapo y se miraron dulcemente como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor- Saku-san! te encuentras bien?-si si,ten tu cuaderno sasuke- le dice al moreno casi derretida por esa mirada encantadora y despues se sienta un poco roja.-antes de salir del salon un chico rubio ya conocido como Naruto decia lo siguiente-lo unico que me falto decirles es que tienen que tener pareja los chicos tienen que ir antes y las chicas 10 minutos mas tarde-y por que?- no lo se shikamaru eso dijo gaara-como quiera... que fastidio-bien eso era todo los veo hai- todos se dirijian a la salida del instituto-Saku-san...-nani?-pense que tal vez quisieras venir con migo haceptas?-claro-genial y quieres acompañarme a mi casa?- o/o lo siento ahora todas bamos a la casa de Tenten por que despues todas bamos a la casa de gaara ^^ lo siento-esta bien pero es temprano... -ya sabes cosas de chicas-lo entiendo adios-adios-un chico miraba de lejos a la joben pelirosa la siguio hasta su casa ya teniendo la direccion se fue-Sakura-si mama?- no dijiste que ibas a la casa de unas amigas-si pero primero tengo que hacer algunas cosas tardare un poco- unos minutos mas tarde-Sakura hija un chico te dejo un paquete-que como se llamaba?-la madre de sakura subio hasta la abitacion de la chica y le trajo el paquete- bueno yo tengo que salir luego mañana te veo hija adios-adios, que sera esto? aver...


End file.
